Mira Certeira
by Cowny
Summary: Porque não havia nada que fizesse com que Riza errasse o alvo. Royai


_Mira Certeira_

_Casal: Roy&Riza_

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Hughes não teria morrido e eu estaria casada com o Roy faz tempo._

_------------ xXx -------------_

-Vamos, Hawkeye. Não é possível que você nunca tenha errado o disparo. – disse Roy Mustang, sentado na grama do campo de treinamento do quartel, enquanto seguia sua 1ª tenente com o olhar, aparentemente entediado.

-Sinto muito se minha competência lhe é duvidosa, senhor. – desdenhou a loira, ocupada em atirar nos alvos a sua frente, como se sua concentração não fosse abalada pela absorta conversa que estava tendo há alguns minutos com seu superior.

Afinal, como a conversa havia parado na sua capacidade de acertar alvos? Aliás, por que ele estava ali?

Num momento, estava sozinha naquele lugar, experimentando a arma que havia comprado recentemente. No outro, todo aquele quase agradável silencio era deixado de lado. Tudo porque Roy Mustang insistia em lhe atazanar, nos momentos mais inconvenientes.

-Não estou duvidando de você. – ele falou. - Só estou dizendo que isso me parece meio suspeito e...

-É a mesma coisa de duvidoso. – Riza suspirou, atirando habilmente, sem olha-lo. Já estava cansada daquela conversa trivial. – Não há nada que me distraia a ponto de me impedir de acertar. É só isso. Finito.

-Aposto que deve ter algo que a impeça de acertar.

-Vá trabalhar, senhor.

-Se eu me jogasse na frente dos seus alvos... – murmurou para si mesmo, ponderando se aquilo podia desviar a arma de Riza de seu tão querido pedaço de madeira colorido em cinco cores diferentes, que se encontrava a quase 30 metros dela, com marcas de pólvora em seu centro.

-O senhor certamente acabaria com um buraco na cabeça. – resmungou Riza, revirando os olhos. – Acho que o senhor devia estar assinando documentos importantes, agora. – tentou, com o propósito de convence-lo a sair dali.

-E se eu saísse correndo com o alvo nos braços? Com ele em movimento a senhorita acertaria? – falou, ignorando o alerta de Riza sobre a papelada que só assinava de última hora.

-Fui treinada para isso.

-Talvez se eu soltasse seus cabelos...? – ele disse, ao observar como o vento estava forte. – Quem sabe seu tiro não desviasse? – ele falou.

-Mas é claro que não e... Senhor! Pare com isso! – gritou Riza, ao sentir seus cabelos roçarem nos ombros. Respirou fundo, contando mentalmente até dez. – Eu... Não... Erro. – resmungou a tenente, atirando no alvo a cada palavra, por pura teimosia em não mostrar que podia falhar na habilidade que lhe garantiu tantas condecorações. – Está claro, senhor?

Roy observou a carranca que Riza fazia por alguns instantes, observando-a puxar o gatilho e pôr novas balas ao término das antigas. Atirando e fingindo que o cabelo solto não a incomodava.

Absolutamente, Riza Hawkeye era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

-Entendo... – falou Roy, pondo a mão no queixo e ficando ao lado de Riza. Passou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o estalido da arma de Riza, quando esta disparava. –E se eu beijasse a tenente, hein? O que me diz? – ele disse, divertidamente, estalando os lábios.

-Coronel... Com todo o respeito, cale a boca.

Riza respirou fundo, tentando controlar a frustração de estar sendo constantemente interrompida. Ouvindo o suspiro derrotado de seu superior e seus passos fazendo um ruído na grama, ao distanciar-se, relaxou. Enfim, poderia treinar em paz.

"_Bobo. Deixando de trabalhar pra alugar minha paciência"._– pensou Riza, soltando um grunhido.

Pôde ouvir Falman exclamando algo como "Senhor, por que não está assinando aqueles documentos?!?".

Era impressionante como Mustang fazia tudo, menos trabalhar.

Cabular o serviço para questionar sua destreza com as armas! Ora essa! Ela era Riza Hawkeye, não erraria o tiro nem que quisesse! De onde ele tirava aquelas idéias?

-Relaxe, Falman, não vê que o dia está belo demais pra fazer essas coisas? – ouviu-o falar, aparentemente querendo escapar das obrigações.

-Acontece que há muito que fazer hoje, senhor! – disse o subordinado. – Venha, vamos.

Foi a última coisa que a loira escutou, antes de ouvir os dois pares de pés caminhando para dentro do quartel. Finalmente, sozinha.

Sem Roy Mustang para questionar sua mira certeira.

-Ei, Falman... – a voz ficava mais baixa, mais distante. – Você sabe o quanto a Hawkeye fica encantadora com os cabelos soltos?

O som dos passos e das vozes morreu, então.

Sem o Coronel para perturbar-lhe e tentar lhe desconcentrar. E naquele momento, mais do que nunca, e a tenente agradeceu por ele não estar lá.

Roy não viu...

Mas Riza errou.

"_(...) a Hawkeye fica encantadora com os cabelos soltos"._

O-W-A-R-I 

**-----------------XxX--------------**

**Fique pequena e até bobinha, talvez. Mas até que ela me agradou, sendo a minha primeira fanfic Royai.**

**Espero que os que leram tenham gostado.**

**Espero mais ainda que estas almas caridosas me façam algumas doações e me forneçam algumas reviews. Não importando se forem elogios ou críticas (construtivas, espero).**

**Fico por aqui, pessoal!**

**Muito obrigada, se alguém houver lido!**

**.: _Sango-Web :._**

_**07/11/06**_


End file.
